108 dare show
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: if you have seen pokedare show this is just like it send in dares please and a tiny bit of romance with mr.nohands and apha girl
1. Chapter 1

jenny ''hi and welcome to the 108 dare show''

''crowd applauses''

samatha ''here are the victums i mean custants''

sonia (s)

mighty ray (mr)

jumpy gostface (jg)

comander apetrully (ca)

rosefinch (r)

mr. nohands (mn)

and

apha girl (a)

first dare from my friend

**I dare apha girl to sigh in to how do i look fashion intervention i dare mighty to see if he can run faster then hiS fangirls and for everyone else cookies for you mwahahahahahaha!**apha girl sighs the how do i look sheet and wins

lady ''girl we have a lot of work to do come on''

apha girl ''wait what! i i you'll pay for this you two''

jenny ''unlocks cage of mighty ray fangirls

fanirls ''there he is!''

mighty ray ''gets trampled by fangirls''

apetrully ''shouldn't we do something?''

samantha ''nah pass the cookies please.

jenny let's see the next dare

apha girl walks in

everyone ''gasps''

apha girl has blond hair a purple dress manicured nails purple high heels and red lipstick

mr. nohands thinks ''she looks she looks hot i mean nice right?

samantha ''um we don't have a next dare

jenny ''oh well then all of you reading review give us a dare''

samantha we're not getting any younger

YOU HEARD THEM REVIEW NOW! PLEASE! ;););):)


	2. Chapter 2

jenny ''welcome back to the 108 dare show!''

samnatha ''aren't you guys glad to be back''

everyone ^_^

jenny ''ok? well we got some dares!''

samantha ''here is one''

coocoocuchoo hi i want first squad and second squad to kiss the person they hate the most in each group and if they don't i have got a surprise mwhahahahahahah!

apha girl ''uh i think we should skip this one''

mr. nohands ''first time i agree with you''

jenny ''well if thats what you want to do please welcome coocoocuhcho!''

coocoo ''you better do this or i will shoot you all with my new shot gun'' ''pulls out shotgun''

apha girl ''um ok i'll go first just to get it over with!''

apha girl ''comes over and kisses mr. nohands

''uhhhhhhhhh i need some air'' walks outside'' ''blushes i can't beleive she kissed me and did i like it? what am i thinking''

samantha ''ok next dare ''

sweetsweetrevenge ''I dare aphagirl comander apetrully and mighty ray to dress up as dawn ash and brock from pokemon

aphagirl ''great more dresses'' ''says sarcasticly''

samantha ''well don't you guys look cute haha''

mighty ray ''just do the next dare''

jenny ''lucky for you guys there is no next dare''

everyone XD

samantha ''we will have some more next time''

everyone ''_''


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own hero 108 or xangel she belongs to oxoxoxoxoangel you rock!

jenny ''welcome back to 108 dare show i have a new co...''

''motorcycle reves''

alpha girl ''so where is she?''

jenny ''three two one''

''door kicks open''

jenny ''this is my new cohost xangel''

xangel ''sup now let's get this victums ready i have some dares of my own

dare#1 ''i dare everyone kiss the person next to you except if your next to guys boys

apetrully ''blushes then kisses rosefinch''

rosefinch ''giggles and blushes''

dare#2 i dare alpha girl to go against bearstomp in a boxing match useing only marshmellows

alpha girl ''WHAT? i'll be killed out there!''

xangel ''what's the matter scared we need vitums not cry babies!''

alpha girl ''WWHAT! how dare bring on bearstomp!''

alpha girl ''comes back badly beaton and accidently falls on ''

''blushes lightly uuum cccould someone help mme''

jenny ''takes a picture'' ''there is a careshipping girl who will love to get this''

''blushes even redder''

jenny ''looks at phone'' ''oooh she said thank you and she said that she has enoug evidense to get more people on her blog''

alpha girl ''wakes up and blushes'' ''uum ssorry ''

jenny ''everyone else except alpha girl and come with us''

while there alone alpha girl and start passionatly kissing they come back and...

FLASH!

xangel ''this is going sraight to the internet haha''

and alpha girl ''blush'' ''WHY YOU LITTLE!''

jenny ''well that's all the time we have join us next time on...''

addience ''108 DARE SHOW!''


	4. Chapter 4

ag=alpha girl and mn= well you can figure it out

jenny ''welcome back to 108 dare show we have surprises for all..''

''door kicks open''

x_angel ''sup''

ag ''one does she have to do that everytime she comes in and two what's the surprise...and three where did she go?''

x_angel ''is on the balcony with two of cupids arrows then shoots ag and mn''

ag ''ow!  
mn ''ow!

''ag and mn look at eachother with hearts in there eyes''

x_angel ''laughs outloud then pulls out her little love remote and clicks hug''

''ag and mn hug lovingly''

x_angel ''well my work here is almost done'' ''clicks kiss on the remote''

''ag and mn kiss passionetly''

''x_angel unclicks kiss then turns on camera this after I turned off kiss''

''ag and mn still kiss passionetly then open there eyes and scream''

jenny ''u got this on film right x_angel?''

x_angel ''yep proof that you like each other

ag and mn ''NO! WE DONT!''

x_angel ''hmm we need more proof...I KNOW I'LL GET MY DAUGHTER TO SHOW YOU GUYS YOUR FUTRUR''

aroty ''did someone say my name?''

x_angel ''yes sweetheart we need you to show the futrur of ag and mn''

aroty ''ok'' ''shows a portal'' ''there are three no four children''

ag and mn ''FOUR! but I would just have one two at the most''

x_angel ''depends one how good it is'' ''winks''

mn ''turns bright red and looks at ag equally red''

x_angel ''see look at your faces you do like each other''

mn ''well i um i I guess your right''

ag ''I guess so I love you mn''

mn ''I love you to''

ag ang mn ''kiss''

x_angel jenny, and everyone else there ''FINALLY!''

THE NEXT DAY

x_angel ''bursts through the door'' you guys you guys mn he he''

jenny ''he what?''

x_angel ''he he PROPOSED TO AG!''

jenny ''what? oh that wonderful when's the wedding?''

mn and ag ''tomorrow''

jenny ''what? it would take a goddess to do that'' ''looks at x_angel''

x_angel ''don't worry I got the whole thing under control''

mn ''you do realize everytime you say that I feel like something bad going to happen''

ag ''giggles''

WILL X_ANGEL GET THE WEDDING RIGHT FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 108 DARE SHOW! (I PROMISE THERE WILL BE SOME DARES IN THE NEXT ONE)


	5. Chapter 5

jenny ''hi everyone and welcome to..''

x_angel ''108 DARE SHOW!''

jenny ''shouldn't you be planning nohands and alpha girls wedding?''

x_angel ''yea but we got some dares and if I spell this wrong don't juge me''

sonickurshadow

I dare apetrully to say he's not a monkey cause his sounds like he is wait for it...with parrots kings snail testing him I'm evil mwhahahahahahahaha

apetrully ''sweat drop'' ''uh well parrot king is not hear so I can't do the dare''

jenny ''that's ok I have a shock lie detector test if you lie you get shocked with 500 watts of electricity''

apetrully ''I am not a monkey ''gets shocked with 500 watts of electricity''

addience ''gasp''

apetrully ''uhh'' ''mask falls off'' ''well that explains a lot''

all of big green ''gasp''

jenny ''well that answers big green quistion soo any other dares''

x_angel ''sees a mark on apetrully'' ''hey what's that on your arm?''

apetrully ''oh it's just a stupid birthmark''

x_angel ''looks closer at the birthmark'' ''gasp'' ''THAT'S ARTIMES BIRTHMARK!''

apetrully ''uhh yea she's my real mother and I'm also related to madussa,jinx,the spider queen,a vampire,a werewolf,cupid,oh and a zombie''

x_angel ''madussa? heh heh do you know any of her powers?''

apetrully ''duh why do you think I wear this hat?''

x_angel ''makes a double of herself'' ''test your powers on this clone take your hat off''

apetrully ''ok you asked for it'' ''takes hat off'' ''hiss!'' ''has snakes coming out of his hair''

x_angel double ''turns to stone''

apetrully ''claps twice and x_angel's double turns back to normal''

x_angel ''eyes widen'' ''uh please don't hurt me!''

apetrully ''why would I do that?''

x_angel ''I thought you would like to take over the world''

apetrully ''no way I just want peace''

x_angel ''oh whew! so since we are cousins..''

apetrully ''what about nohands and alpha girl's wedding?''

x_angel ''oh! give me 5 minutes''

FIVE MINUTES LATER

there is pink yellow dark blue everywhere

minister ''if anyone ubjects to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace''

alpha girl and nohands ''gives everyone a say-a-word-and-I'll-kill-you glare''

minister ''then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride''

alpha girl and nohands ''kiss''

everyone there ''aplaudes

jenny ''well we shoild end this episode of..

''door blows open''

x_angel ''who is...OH NO!

WHO COULD IT BE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF 108 DARE SHOW!


	6. Chapter 6

(last time on 108 dare show)

jenny ''ok we should...''*door bursts open*

X_angel ''what the...OH NO!''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

apetrully ''mom dad your here!''

*a werewolf and a vampire appear from the door*

jenny ''those are your parents!''

apetrully ''yep''

X_angel ''that's freaky''

vampire ''hiss!''

werewolf ''awoo!''

apetrully ''I missed you to''

*apetrully hugs them*

X_angel ''excuse me''*runs away amd screams at the top of her lungs*

apetrully ''she's alittle nervous''

vampire ''well she shouldn't be''

werewolf ''right''

apetrully ''uhh you guys do know your-''

vampire ''not your real parents''

apetrully ''YOU KNOW?''

werewolf ''yes and your real mother is here now''

*artimis comes down from the heavens*

apetrully ''m-mom?''

artimis ''hello sweetheart''

jenny ''OH MY GOSH!''

*we she a god come down to see a very angery zeus*

zeus ''artimis your not supossed to have any children he must die!''

apetrully ''WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?''

zeus ''YOU ARE NOT SUPOSSED TO BE BORN!''

apetrully ''LOOK I'M BORN WHEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!''

zeus ''your right and I should be ok with that''

X_angel ''granpa please don't kill him''

zeus ''you know...I'm not going to kill him''

*everyone cheers*

jenny ''well who wants more dares!''

*everyone but the everyone who the dares are on cheer*

*we go back to the show*

jenny ''ok this dare is from my cousin...uhhh let's skip this one *blush*''

*X_angel looks at the dare and starts laughing pushing jenny infront of mighty ray*

X_angel ''a dare is a dare!''

*jenny kisses mighty ray then disinfects her mouth*

jenny ''yuck!''

mighty ray ''wow!''

X_angel ''next dare also for jenny''

*I dare jenny to kiss lin chung*

jenny ''not a fangirl''

X_angel ''a dare is a dare''

*jenny comes and kisses lin chung*

X_angel ''ok the next dare...uhh the other dare-''

*jenny grabs the dare and out a frilly pink dress with earing a purse and high heels*

jenny ''a dare is a dare!''

*X put everything on her dare was to act girly for the rest of the show*

X_angel ''teehee! ok the next sweet dare is for lin chung...she dares you to dress and act like jenny!''

lin chung ''no''

jenny *sigh*''a dare is a dare''

*jenny gives lin chung a blue dress with high heels with red lipstick*

apetrully ''this is going to be funny''

*lin chung comes out blushing bright red*

jenny ''now sit in the front with your hands in your lap''

*lin chung does that*

X_angel ''ok we seem to be out of dares''

jenny ''let's talk about our worst fears''

nohands ''well mine is...being lost in the woods''

alpha girl ''having to difuse a timebomb under presure''

sonia ''venom''

jumpy ''being buried alive''

lin chung ''I don't have one''

apetrully ''mine would be flying''

jenny ''come on lin chung we all know you have a fear so spit it out''

lin chung ''no nothing''

jenny ''well we should all get some sleep for the next time''

first squad apetrully and rosefinch ''good night''

jenny and X ''good night''

*but when they left*

jenny '' did you get all that X?''

*X turns off the camera*

X ''yep they are going to have a misirable time tomorrow''

UH OH MAKING YOU ALL WAIT AGAIN MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!


	7. Chapter 7

jenny ''WELCOME BACK TO 108 DARE SHOW!''

x_angel ''we have more dares''

jenny ''here are some from **fat panda''**

**to lazy to sign in**

**anywho my dares**

**lin:kiss rosefinch for 3 minutes**

**ray:dance the makarana**

**rosefinch:who do you like?**

**lin:if you had a choice would you join the air force?**

**jenny:give ray a flagpole weggie**

**hope you like me dares**

jenny ''mwhahahahahha!''

x_angel ''lin chung''

lin chung ''right''

lin *kisses rosefinch for three minutes before the door flings open*

jenny ''who's that?''

*mano and chou walk in mano punches lin and kisses rosefinch*

jenny ''oooook?''

mano ''hello there''

*chou looks at me with hearts in his eyes now looking like he's going to annoy me with flirting*

jenny ''ok next mighty ray''

*mighty starts dancing the makarana*

chou ''so jenny''

jenny ''what?''

chou ''d-did it hurt when...you know uhhh *blush* fell down from heaven''

jenny ''no''

chou ''oh um I'll be going back to my seat now''

jenny ''yea you do that bye ;)''

chou *blush*

x_angel ''awww jenny and chou sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g''

jenny ''SHUT IT! *blush*''

x_angel ''so anyway rosefinch who do you like?''

rosefinch ''mano *blush*''

mano ''I like you to *blush*''

jenny ''awwwww''

x_angel ''the next dares are from my friends''

mano:hug lin for 5 minutes

chou:kiss jenny

jenny:pretend to be chou's girlfriend for all the rest of the chapters

nohands:do you have any old flames that alpha girl might want to know about?

that's it

mano ''HELL NO!''

jenny ''NO SWEARING!''

mano ''OK''

*mano hugs lin for 5 minutes then stops*

mano ''DONE...oh jenny do yyou remeber your dare''

jenny ''oh yea *sigh*''

*chou kisses me and I because of the dare kiss back*

mano 0-0 ''you can stop now''

*still kissing*

lin ''stop''

*still kissing when we were done chou passed out with a smile on his face*

x_angel ''I guess he liked that''

*chou wakes up*

chou ''WOW WHAT A KISS!''

jenny ''so nohands any old flames alpha girl should know about''

nohands ''there was joany''

alpha girl ''joany?''

nohands ''yea she was my best friend we started dating and then I broke up with her but she still loves me''

*the door flings open and a pretty black haired girl with jeans and a red tee stomps in*

nohands ''JOANY?''

joany ''hi sweety''

alpha girl ''he's not your sweety anymore''

joany ''DIE ALPHA GIRL!''

*joany takes her sword and alpha girl takes out her club and they run at eachother*

TO BE CONTINUED!

jenny ''what!''

me ''sorry''

x_angel ''awwwww''

chou ''come on toots let's go''

jenny ''DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT EVER!''

chou ''eep! ok''

me ''well bye''

chou ''bye''

x_angel ''bye''

jenny ''leave a comment''


	8. Chapter 8

jenny ''wow what a fight''

alpha girl ''I won''

joany ''let you win''

x_angel ''come let's start the show''

jenny ''ok!''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

jenny ''hello again and welcome to...''

x_angel ''108 DARE SHOW!''

lin chung ''what torture awaits us now?''

jenny ''oh lin chung you have no idea!''

*chou walks in and kisses jenny and she kisses him back*

*mano's jaw dropped a horrified look on his face with a blood curtleing scream*

x_angel ''how would this work in bed?''

jenny ''*blush* X!''

x_angel ''what tellin the truth''

chou ''does she always do this?''

jenny ''afraid so''

x_angel ''ok now are dares will be...YOUR WORST FEARS!''

nohands ''I'm out!''*tries to run away but X catches him*

jenny ''so nohands you will be put in the woods''

nohands ''WHAT? NO WAY!''

jenny ''to bad''*takes wand and poofs him to the woods*

x_angel ''who's next?''

mighty ray ''um sonia should go''

sonia ''oh no I insist that jumpy should''

jumpy ''comander..go..first''

apetrully ''no no alpha girl should have the honor of going next''

alpha girl ''uhhhhhh''

jenny ''alpha girl is next''*gives bomb and poof her to an abandonned lot*

apetrully ''will she be ok?''

jenny ''probily not''

x_angel ''your turn apetrully''

rosefinch ''come on comander''

apetrully ''o-ok''

*on the rocket*

apetrully ''AHHHHHHHHH WE GONNA DIE!AHHHHHHH!''

rosefinch ''apetrully we haven't left the ground yet''

apetrully ''oh heh heh''*sweatdrop*

*back at the studieo*

jenny 'where's joany?''

x_angel ''in the cage''*points to a gigantic cage*

joany ''LET ME OUT! MY SWEETY NEEDS ME!''

jenny ''don't worry alpha girl will keep him company ;)''

joany ''AHHHHHHHHARHHH!''

jenny ''just kidding she's busy trying not to blow up''

joany ''oh thank goodness''

x_angel ''your turn sonia''

sonia ''*gulp* ok''*watches spiderman movie with venom in it*

jenny ''she's doing well

sonia ''!'

x_angel ''well she was doing well''

jenny ''mighty ray''

mighty ray ''yea?''

jenny *throws bannanas at him*

might ray ''!''

x_angel ''your turn jumpy !''

jumpy ''jumpy...no..like..laugh''

jenny *starts putting dirt on jumpy*

x_angel ''next is lin chung''

lin chung ''I don't have a fear''

jenny ''no you have a dare from...**Iceshadow911247**

**ok,i have a dare for lin chung **

**he has to go a week without doing anything artsy,and if does do something artsy,my cat icestar gets to kick him into next month**

**icestar: DO SOMETHING ARTSY!**

**me:*shoves her back in her steel container***

lin chung ''WHAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH ART?''

jenny ''nope nothing with art or that cat will kick you into next month''

lin chung *goes into shock*

jenny ''let's get nohands back''

x_angel ''sure *poofs him back*''

nohands ''I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE THIS PLACE!''

*we hear a loud boom*

x_angel *poofs alpha girl back*

alpha girl ''the bomb exploded''*falls on the floor*

nohands ''ALPHA GIRL!''*runs to her*

jenny ''next dare is from...yay!...**KurShadowSilverSonic**

**I dare lin and mano to have an awkward gay moment when mano gets on stage**

jenny ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

mano ''um''

lin chung ''how would you make us have an awkward gay moment''

x_angel ''like this''*pushes mano who lands ontop of lin chung*

*guy with bilboard walks by and the bilboard says awkward gay moment*

rosefinch *gets mano off of lin chung*

lin chung ''um uhhhhh''

mano *embarressed cough*

jenny ''AWKWARD SILENCE!''

mano ''well it's not silent anymore''

*everyone gasps*

mano ''what?''

jenny ''YOU TALKED!''

mano ''I talked in the last chapter to''

jenny ''...oh! YAY!''

mano *sigh* ''chou what do you see in her?''

chou ''love,cuteness,h-''

mano ''NEVERMIND''

jenny ''next dare is from... **the monkey princess**

**I always wonder what it would be like if the characters of hero 108 were pokemon**

jenny ''alright''*poofs everyone into pokemon*

*nohands is a pikachu,alpha girl is an aipom,mano is a bunery,lin chung is a snivie (mispelled),sonia is a plussel,mighty ray is a buizel,rosefinch is an evee,jumpy is glameow,chou is a bulbasaur,and apetrully is a chikorita*

nohands ''why am I yellow what kind of pokemon am I?''

jenny ''your a pikachu an electric type''

alpha girl ''I have a hand on my tail''

jenny ''your an aipom a monkey type''

mano ''WHAT I LOOK LIKE THE GIRLIEST THING IN THE WORLD!''

jenny ''your a bunery''

jumpy ''I..cat''

jenny ''glameow''

chou ''I look stupid''

jenny ''ooooh I love bulbasaurs!''*hugs chou*

mighty ray ''uuuuhhhh''

jenny ''your a buizel''

sonia ''oooh I'm so cute!''

me ''your a plussel''

rosefinch ''I look nice''

jenny ''your an evee''

apetrully ''I have a leaf on my head''

jenny ''your a chikorita''

apetrully ''I was turned into something with chick in it''

jenny ''yep''

lin chung ''my nose is big''

jenny ''your a snivie''

x_angel ''well I think we should end the show''

jenny ''yea''

nohands ''WAIT WE'RE STILL POKEMON!''

jenny ''yea you going to stay like that until you get a human dare''

x_angel ''well bye''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**jenny ''hey if you want you can give the cast pokemon dares''**

**x_angel ''well bye''**

**jenny ''COMMENT OR DIE!''*holds up hammer***

**x_angel ''oooh nice''**

**jenny ''thanks''**

_:please note that you will not really die if you don't comment ...but,please comment thank you:_

_:this public service annoncenment was provided by...me duh! did you think some big company would care about this fanfic! no they don't!:_


	9. Chapter 9

me ''YO! AND WELCOME TO...''

jenny ''108 dare show!''

me ''as you may not know jenny was dared to be chou's girlfriend for a week the week is up and now chou's wife (my other oc) mary won't kill jenny''

mary ''yea I won't''

jenny ''WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?''

mary ''The air!''

chou ''hi toots''

mary ''chou what did I say about calling me that?''

chou ''not to''

mary ''right''

x_angel ''yo!''

me ''X YOUR BACK!''

x_angel ''yea I am!''

me,x,jenny, and mary ''NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

me ''YO! YO! HERO 108 CR...I mean pokemon''

sonia ''yo''

x ''hey''

hero 108 group ''X YOUR BACK!''

x ''YEA I AM!''

me ''well we have a dare from **monkey princess**

**the monkey princess**

**I dare sonia to use attract on all the guy and I mean all the guys**

me ''alright sonia''

sonia ''but but my curse-''

x_angel ''DO THE DARE!''

sonia ''alright''

*sonia uses attract*

all guys ''we love you mystique sonia''

*I hit them with my hammer*

all guys ''OW!''

me ''anyway nrext dare is from...**Iceshadow911247**

**my friend (who happens to DEPISE Lin chung):**

**''I dare (only) lin chung to turn back into a human and have to KISS my cat WILDFANG and ICESTAR!''**

**wildfang: WAHT? I HAVE A MATE AND KITS! HIS NAME IS TIGERSTRIKE!''**

**icestar: ME TOO! SUNBLAZE IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY!''**

**me: *shoves them back into their steel containers***

**icestar: I'M STILL WAITING FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING ARTSY LIN!**

me ''ok lin chung''*brings in two steel containers*

lin ''fine''

*lin chung kisses ica and wild at the same time*

wildfang ''YUCK!''

icestarr ''EEWWW!''

lin chung ''my thought exacly''

me ''now for the fun part!''

lin chung ''what fun par-''

*in comes tigerstrike and sunblaze*

tigerstrike ''hi sweety''

wildfang ''hi''

sunblaze ''hi honey''

icestarr ''hi''

*sunblaze then attacks lin chung and they both chase lin chung out of the studeo*

wildfang ''YEA!''

me ''fun right?''

icestarr ''it's awsome!''

me ''well I wanna keep you huys here and bring your owner to if she agrees''

wildfang and icestar ''PLEASE PLEASE AGREE!''

me ''you can see we don't have many dares''

x_angel ''so please even if you don't know the show and people who give us dares tell your friends''

me ''or we might have to shut 108 dare show down''

jenny ''your are only hopes!''

*mary,jenny,x_angel,and me go big cute eyes*

all of us ''PLWEASE!''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

me ''I hope they give us dares''

wildfang ''yea''

icestar ''you think iceshadow will agree

mary ''I hope she agrees''

me ''me to''

x_angel ''me to there cool cats''

wildfang ''aww thanks''

icestarr ''yea thanks''

x_angel ''no prob''

me ''well join us next time on...''

x_angel,jenny,and mary ''108 DARE SHOW!''

_Iceshadow911247 please answer back so you may be on the show_


End file.
